


On Our Way Back Home

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Omovember, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 2: inconvenient location-Paul can't wait until they're back home. It seems John can't, either.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Omovember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995883
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	On Our Way Back Home

Paul wiggled around on John’s lap on the bar stool, mostly to make John scowl at him and hug his torso tighter. “You know what? Do whatever you want, but I have all the power in this situation, and you know it.” He was referring to the heaviness of his boyfriend’s bladder. The one he had permission to control for the rest of the night.

“If you’re too mean, there won’t be any next time for you.”

“Oh, next time?” John asked with a grin. “When do I get that?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Lennon.” Then John squeezed again, and he bit his lip.

“What was that, Macca?” And Paul just leaned back into John, crossing his legs and mumbling something. “Hm?” John asked, actually curious.

“I-I think we need to g-get going.” Paul seemed really tense, so John brushed his hair from his face, whispering in his ear,

“Are you still green?” He got a nod in response, but Paul jumped up and started to drag him out. “Oh, okay,” he giggled, running after him. The two of them began their walk home the same way they’d come a few hours earlier, and Paul was walking very slowly. “Paul, what--?”

“Sorry, I r-really have to piss. Like, really, really.” John blinked. Paul didn’t seem to be enjoying this like he usually was.

“Love, we can go find some place if you need. I really don’t mind.” But Paul shook his head. “Are you absolutely sure? I don’t want you feeling like you have to do this just for me.”

“I’m doing it for meself, too, you prick,” he whispered, suddenly doubling over and gasping. “Oh, god…”

“Macca? You okay?” 

“I’m not gonna make it home,” he muttered, looking down at the ground. “Fuck!” A small spurt of pee soaked into the front of his pants, and somebody passing by gave him an odd glance. John put a hand on his back. “I’m sorry, Johnny. I really tried to make it home, I just…”

“Shut up, Macca. Let’s just get you to the alley so you don’t piss yourself, okay?” Paul glanced at him and then nodded. As they started walking there, Paul’s wave of desperation ended, and he practically started running. John caught up with him, but when he got to the alley Paul had disappeared into, he wasn’t peeing yet. “Just go so we can get out of here and get home, yeah?”

“Johnny, I don’t…” He sighed. “Just come over here.” John walked over to where he was, leaning up against the wall with his legs crossed. When he glanced up at the man’s face, his eyes looked like a little puppy.

“Paul?” He grinned, knowing exactly what Paul was onto. “Oh, god… Paul it’s the middle of the night and we’re behind some random building…. This can’t be a good idea.” Paul groaned.

“I don’t fucking care, John. I just… I need you.” His puppy eyes got bigger, and John just couldn’t say no to that. “Please?”

“God, okay…” John stepped closer to him, pressing his weight up against his stomach, and Paul moaned, bucking his hips forward. That’s what really got John excited for what was about to come. Without a moment’s hesitation, he smashed his lips up against Paul’s, and Paul kissed him right back, grabbing him around the back and pulling him closer.

John’s leg crept up in between Paul’s legs, and as soon as he felt it, shivers ran through him. He gasped, and the two separated, a trail of spit connecting their lips for a few seconds. 

“Shit, I have to piss so bad, John. I’m really not joking.” He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, and John just grinned at him. If Paul wasn’t comfortable, he knew their word. He’d used it before. But he hadn’t said it yet, and he was still rubbing up against John. “J-Johnny, give me something. Anything, please.”

John got closer to him, one hand resting on his bladder, pressing just enough to make Paul squirm. “God, you really have to go, don’t you?”

“Yes. God, yes.” He groaned when John pressed up against him even harder, and more piss escaped him. He was holding on with so much energy that his legs were shaking as the warm liquid started to come out a little more steadily. He cut it off fast. “John! I-it’s happening!”

He felt as John’s hips started to move a little more, and at this point, his boner was the only thing stopping him from absolutely soaking his pants that very instant.

“M-Macca…” John whispered. “I’m so close…” He was too embarrassed to admit that he’d been waiting for this since they’d arrived at the bar, and that he’d been mentally winding himself up all evening, so the few minutes they’d actually been at it were just enough.

“M-me, too.” That was a relief. At least he wasn’t gonna be the only one that didn’t last more than five minutes. He pushed even harder with his hand, making Paul squirm away a bit, but seconds later, he leaned right into his boyfriend. “I-I… fuck! John, I’m g-gonna--”

Within a split second, John pushed even harder on his bladder, sending more shivers throughout Paul. And then came an explosion that shook his stomach. His legs gave out, and John caught him before he fell over. He was in too much bliss to even look at the other man, though. 

Not two seconds into the feeling, he felt something warm start to run down his leg, and he voluntarily let go of the pent up urine inside of him. As it soaked through to the ground, John rubbed up against him even harder, slowing down gradually when he reached his own climax. 

“Fuck, Macca! Fuck, that was…” He let out a guttural moan, kissing Paul right on the lips for a second. “You’re amazing,” he hummed into them before pulling away. “I love you so much. I hope you know that.”

“I know that. But holy shit, I’m so sorry. God, I just couldn’t wait until we got home.”

“You and me both,” John mumbled with a weak smile. “But hey, less clean up, right?” 

Paul giggled and kissed him again. “Yeah, I guess so. Maybe we should do this more often.”

“I’m cold,” John said. “Let’s not.” He laughed and helped Paul back onto his steady feet. “Ready to head home now?”

“Gonna get some weird glances.”

John just shrugged at that. “Oh, well.” At least they were close to home.


End file.
